


Girlfriends Like Sports Bras

by DaniJayNel



Series: The Way You Got Me [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Annie and Mikasa duke it out to prove once and for all who the best girlfriend is





	Girlfriends Like Sports Bras

Somehow, school always seemed like it went by so quickly and yet took forever at the same time. Annie wasn’t one to complain about school almost ending, though. She basically had a plan for her future already—get a job. She was not so interested in going to university to study something she was certain she wouldn’t even relate to halfway down the line. Her parents were fine with it, since she at least seemed keen on starting a career, and even Mikasa was confident in her plan, though Mikasa apparently did want to study further, though online.

“We should live together.”

Annie blinked. “What?”

Mikasa looked up from her book, lips twitching into a smile. “I said we should live together. You know, after school. You want to get a job, right? Well, I can get one too. I can work and study at the same time. We can find a nice flat together and just… live together.”

Annie snorted softly. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

Mikasa tilted her head. “You were thinking about us moving in together?”

“Well, not that. But I was just thinking about after school.”

Mikasa hummed and ran her hand through Annie’s hair. They were over at Annie’s house, relaxing in her parents “family room”, but it was more like a lounge with the addition of a pool table and a dart board, and a lot of plants. Annie’s parents weren’t the most affectionate type, and she knew that they freaked most people out. But they did love her, and so they insisted on weekend family nights, and Annie actually enjoyed them. To her surprise—and then delight—Mikasa actually got a long with her folks really well, and they adored her too. Not only were they glad that Annie was actually dating someone, but they were already planning for a wedding. Simply put, Mikasa was their dream daughter.

Mikasa gently scratched the sensitive spot behind Annie’s ear, and Annie couldn’t help but close her eyes and hum in delight. Mikasa gave that smug little smile that Annie loved so much, so she sat up and kissed her, forcing Mikasa to put the book down or have it ruined.

“I love you,” Annie sighed into the kiss.

“And I you, Annie.”

She wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s neck. “Are you still coming to my game tomorrow?”

“Of course I will. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

Annie rolled her eyes. “A normal girlfriend. You don’t need to support me in everything I do, you know. It’s okay to not sometimes.”

“I know that, but I want to support you.”

“You already do, in so much.”

Mikasa frowned. “I don’t support you enough.”

“Mikasa, oh my god. Yes you do.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Do not.”

“If anything, _I_ don’t support you enough.”

Mikasa’s brows lifted. “Annie, you’re the most supportive girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Do we need to wrestle over this or something?”

They grew silent and thoughtful. There was no doubt that if they really wanted to, they would full on wrestle until the situation was resolved. Instead of doing that, though, Mikasa came up with something even better.

“How about this,” she suggested, “why not compete against each other and see who the most supportive girlfriend is?”

A fire lit in Annie’s loins. “I’ll totally win.”

Like before, Mikasa’s brows lifted. “I think this argument just went the complete other way.”

Mikasa was right. They went from arguing that the other was better to deciding to compete over it. Annie was fine with that, though. A little competition was never a bad thing.

XxX

Mikasa really did enjoy watching Annie play rugby. She hated the crowd and the uncomfortable weather, but she loved to see Annie’s pure, passionate strength on the field. It was also insanely hot to watch her tiny girlfriend take down players double her size. So Mikasa was sitting right at the front of the pavilion for once, and her friend Sasha was helping her hold up a giant banner.

“This is so adorable,” Sasha gushed beside her. “You two are like, relationship goals.”

“More like loser goals,” Ymir muttered behind then, followed by an “ow!”

Mikasa didn’t care what they thought. She was going to win this no matter what. She was wearing a jersey with Annie’s player number on it, and on the banner she had neatly pained ‘GO ANNIE, MY LITTLE CHIHUAHA ON HEROINE!’

“Won’t the sign piss Annie off?” Ymir grumbled.

Mikasa glanced up at the sign. “Oh.” She tapped Sasha’s arm, and then together they flipped the banner around. Now it read ‘KICK ASS BABY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU’RE AMAZING SWEETIE.’

“That’s not any better!” Ymir sputtered. Historia started to giggle and before long Sasha was joining in. Mikasa had to use all of her self-restraint to keep her face neutral.

Annie scored another try, but she had taken a bad fall. She limped over to her coach, glowering. When she glanced in their direction, Mikasa subtly tripped Sasha so that the banner would fall with her, then she made her way over to where Annie stood.

“Are you okay?” she asked, taking Annie’s face in her hands and inspecting every inch of her.

“Just grass burns,” Annie responded distractedly. Her cheeks started to fill with red. The coach cleared her throat.

“Can you still play?” she asked.

Annie didn’t respond at all, just stared into Mikasa eyes. Mikasa knew she was about to grin, so she leaned forward and kissed Annie with all her might, garnering an entire pavilion of cheers and whistles. When she pulled away Annie’s pupils were blown wide and even her ears were pink.

“Hell yeah you can still play,” Mikasa whispered. “I believe in you, Annie.”

Annie narrowed her eyes. “Isn’t this cheating?”

Mikasa blinked innocently. “Not if the other party enjoys it.”

The coach blew her whistle so Annie had to return to the field. Mikasa returned to her friends, absolutely satisfied with herself. Sasha was glaring at her.

“Did you have to trip me?” she grumbled.

Mikasa’s eyes were straight forward, so she didn’t even look at Sasha as she responded. “Yes.”

The ball was kicked back into play and Annie shot across the field. Mikasa stood on top of her seat and waited, and the second Annie looked her way, Mikasa ripped her shirt off. Painted across her hard abs was ‘Go Annie!’

Annie ended up winning the game.

XxX

Annie really needed to up her game after what Mikasa pulled at her last rugby match. So when she and Mikasa went out on their weekly date, she wore a t-shirt that said ‘I love Mikasa Ackerman!’ with a picture of Mikasa below it. She had a beanie made that said ‘I heart Mika’, and as they walked through the mall she clung onto Mikasa like her life depended on it.

“Have you figured out where you’re going to study yet?”

Mikasa was slightly red in the cheeks, but she seemed to be otherwise enjoying herself. People were staring pointedly at them, some with amusement, some with curiosity, and many with envy.

“Not really,” she answered. “I figured I’d just do it online. I’m not really interested in the university we have here.”

Annie nodded. “Whatever you decide to do, I’m sure it’ll be the right decision.”

“We really should move in together,” Mikasa added.

“If that’s what you want, then hell yes.”

Mikasa’s lips twitched. “Are you just going to agree to everything I say?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s do anal.”

Annie pulled them to a sudden stop. Her eyes were narrowed into daggers. “Mikasa, I swear to god.”

Mikasa snickered against her hand. “You want to win, don’t you? To be the best girlfriend ever, I need you to let me fuck you in the ass.”

Annie’s brows furrowed. “Do you…?” She flushed and looked away. “Is that really something you…?” She couldn’t bring herself to even finish the sentence.

“Oh my god, would you really consider it?” Annie shrugged. “I’m joking but like, damn.”

Annie felt utterly and completely embarrassed, and though it would be a while for her to ever say this out loud, for Mikasa she would do anything. Which yes, included anal, if Mikasa really wanted to. “I mean, I’m not totally opposed to the idea.”

Mikasa outright laughed. “God, I love you.” She pulled Annie against her and planted a soft kiss against her cheek. Her lips were really warm, and they didn’t fail in making Annie’s heart skip a beat. “You win this round, Annie. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

Annie felt herself smile. “I think we’re both pretty great at this girlfriend thing.”

“Oh, you do?”

They held hands and continued walking. Even though her shirt was still pretty embarrassing, Annie felt even more proud now to wear it. Let the entire world know that she loved Mikasa. Let them know that Mikasa chose to be with her.

“Occasionally, yeah.”

They decided to watch a movie together, cuddled close since they chose the loveseat, and since the theatre was completely empty besides them, they did a lot of making out and hardly even watched the movie itself. Afterwards they went for a milkshake and more making out, and when they finally left the mall they were both smiling like stupid dorks, holding each other’s hand tightly.

“We should do dumb challenges like this often,” Mikasa told Annie as they climbed into her car. “I feel closer to you.”

Annie snorted. “I suppose you’re an alright rival.” She smiled to herself as she started the car. “Since I love you and all.”

It was a little difficult, but they held hands as Annie drove, and when they reached Mikasa’s house, they sat in the car a little longer, kissed a little more, and eventually said goodnight.


End file.
